


He Shoots, She Scores

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hot, Wall Sex, dirty games, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has been watching the World Cup all weekend, it's time for you to have a little attention. The only problem is how will you get him away from the game and play your's instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Shoots, She Scores

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Ben is a very busy man, but I think he stills like to watch his football. How about a smut about how you try to get Ben’s attention when you think he has been watching enough of the World Cup? It takes some time but somehow you (the reader) manage to convince him to participate in some other activities… ;) - Anon.

The World Cup was on all weekend, you couldn’t wait for it to be over, Ben had been watching it endlessly. It was nice to see him relaxing at home, but game after game was a bit much for you. He had been stuck in front of the television all bloody day. You sat fuming beside him on the couch.   
  
“Ben.”   
  
You spoke, finally breaking the three hour streak of silence. Of course it had been the occasional   
  
 _"What are you thinking!!"_  Or  _"YES!!"_  From Ben but you sat quietly thinking of a way to draw his attention away from the television.   
  
Ben didn’t turn his attention to you.   
  
“Ben.” You asked once more but still no response.  
  
Grumbling to yourself an idea popped into your head, a small smirk playing on your lips.   
  
Taking your hand and sliding it over his thigh you rubbed gently, running your hand up and down. Each time you rubbed you got closer to his cock. You kept your eyes towards the television but glanced over once towards Ben to catch his reaction. He took your hand and held it in his, caressing your wrist lightly.  
  
 _"Damn, no good."_  You thought.   
  
It was time for a new plan. Pulling your hand from his, you stood up and headed towards the bedroom down the hall. As you stepped up to the dresser you could hear Ben exclaim more praises for the team. Shaking your head you knew what had to be done to draw him away.   
Pulling out your drawer you gathered your best lingerie and held it up to your body in front of the mirror to check yourself out. Once satisfied you changed into the lace trimmed black cheeky panty from Victoria’s Secret and a matching bra. Spinning around once in the mirror you nodded, smirked and ran your hands through hair to make it a little more sexy.   
  
You hummed to yourself as your plan started to take shape. Sauntering out towards the living room once again you walked right in front of Ben so he could catch a glimpse of your bottom before sitting next to him. As you stepped in front of him you heard him hum a tiny bit and as you turned to look at him his eyes were on your panties.   
  
“You like?” You asked cheekily.   
  
Ben’s full attention was now on your hips. His large hands held them and turned you to face him. He didn’t say a word, just took in your beauty. Standing up in front of you he pressed your hips closer to him. Smirking he leaned in close to your ear.  
  
“Someone is being naughty today…” He whispered, his breath ghosted across your neck causing you to shiver and moan a little. Ben hooked his thumb into the back of your panties, tugging them down and slipping his hand in to cup your bottom firmly.   
  
“Hmm, very naughty.”   
  
“What should we do about that?” Ben nibbled at my earlobe before licking my jaw in an open mouth kiss. Taking his hand out of your panty he took your thighs and pulled you up on his hips. Wrapping your legs around his waist you could feel his cock on your thin panty.   
  
Your hands took his jaw and pulled him into a kiss, you traced your tongue along his top lip as he nipped at your bottom lip. Things turned passionate as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, swirling and dancing with yours hungrily. Ben walked into the bedroom and pinned you against the wall, your hands pulling his t-shirt up over his head and tossing it to the floor. Running your hands along his chest and down to his abs then between you and him as you slipped inside his trousers and boxer briefs to grab his hardening cock. He growled and sucked hard at your neck. His hands caressed your body quickly but gently, grabbing here and there every once in awhile eliciting moans from you.   
  
“Please…” You moaned softly into Ben’s ear. He sat your feet back to the floor, hooked your panties once again and pushed them down, helping you out of them. Standing up slowly he grinned slyly. His hands traced up your thighs and slipped two fingers into your folds.   
  
“My my darling, you’re so wet already.” He captured your lips once again, kissing hungrily and started to slip his fingers in and out quickly and forcefully. You released quick pants and moans as he thrusted his fingers in and out harder, your juices dripped over his fingers before he pulled out. Whimpering at the loss of his touch your knees grew weak.   
  
Your hands pushed his trousers and pants down quickly. Ben picked you up quickly, thrusting his hard cock deep inside your hole and making you scream out in pleasure and pain.   
  
“Fuck…” Ben growled and bit down hard onto your neck. Your back slid up and down the wall with every deep thrust. Releasing quick breaths and moans you were reaching your edge fast.   
  
“Fuck, Ben!” You screamed and Ben bit down once again then soothed it by sucking and kissing it.   
  
“Oh god. You’re. Amazing.” You whispered into his ear between breaths.  
  
A few more thrust and Ben growled, shot his seed deep into you and threw his head back with a moan. You moaned and leaned into his neck, kissing and sucking.   
  
“Fuccckkkk.”   
  
Ben grunted and growled before setting you back to your feet once again. You wobbled slightly but Ben held you steady in his arms.   
  
“Baby, you are brilliant.”   
  
He kissed you softly.   
  
“Score.” You chuckled and winked. “I win.”   
  
“You are such a naughty girl, getting my attention off the game and onto you.”   
  
“Well, I wanted to play a little game too that dealt with balls, it’s just more than one that I wanted to play with.”   
  
You both chuckled, leaning your foreheads together.   
  
“I love you.” You said.   
  
“I love you more.” Ben winked and kissed your nose. 


End file.
